Curiosa
by Asdekumoa
Summary: Tras una trampa de sus padres, Ranma y Akane se encuentran atrapados en un pueblo casi abandonado. Un pequeño accidente la primera mañana hace que Akane comience a sentir curiosidad y preocupación sobre algunos temas.
1. Descubrimiento

No podían creer que sus padres se la hubiesen vuelto a jugar… Otra vez. Y ahí estaban, Ranma y Akane, perdidos en un pequeño pueblo de montaña donde, 'supuestamente', iba a celebrarse una importante concentración de encargados de los dojos más influyentes de Japón y ellos debían acudir como los representantes del dojo Tendo. 'Es una oportunidad muy importante para darnos a conocer' –había comentado Soun. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al llegar al pueblecito; al que solo llegaba un tren al mes, preguntaron por la concentración y nadie parecía saber de que hablaban.

Y estos hechos los sitúan en el momento actual, atrapados en ese pequeño pueblo, con los billetes de vuelta, no reembolsables, para dentro de un mes; y con estancia en una posada barata, con una decoración del siglo pasado que disponía de una única habitación libre, previamente reservada para ellos dos gracias a una tal Nabiki Tendo.

La habitación contaba con una gran cama de matrimonio algo ajada, una vieja alfombra, una destartalada mesa aparador y un pequeño cuarto de baño.

\- **No creas que vamos a dormir los dos juntos en esta cama pervertido** –dijo Akane.

\- **¡Que sepas marimacho, que no tengo ningunas ganas de dormir con una mujer tan poco femenina como tú! Dormiré sobre la alfombra, seguro que será más agradable que hacerlo a tu lado.** –contestó Ranma.

\- **¡Serás idiota!** –replicó Akane furiosa metiéndose en la cama y arropándose hasta el cuello.

Últimamente Akane ya nunca pegaba a Ranma, simplemente se cabreaba, le insultaba, pero parecía haber dejado su mazo para siempre. A Ranma por otra parte, le encantaba hacerla rabiar, le mantenía vivo. Simplemente era su forma de llevar su relación con ella. Tras ver como se acurrucaba enfurruñada en la cama, se tumbó boca arriba en la alfombra con los brazos bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

A las 9 de la mañana, Akane despertó y, tras comprobar que su tonto prometido seguía durmiendo, pensó en aprovechar la tranquilidad para darse una ducha. No sabía que podrían hacer todo el mes atrapados en ese pueblo medio abandonado, la ducha le serviría para relajar esa sensación de claustrofobia.

\- ** AAAHHHHHHH!** –oyó Ranma gritar a Akane desde el baño. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo para ver que le sucedía, no obstante, a medio camino del baño se topo con una Akane asustada que se tropezó torpemente cayendo sobre él. -**¡Un ratón! ¡Hay un enorme ratón en el baño! **

A Ranma apenas le dio tiempo a procesar lo que decía Akane, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con ella mojada encima, a causa de la reciente ducha, con tan solo una pequeña toalla que cubriese su desnudez. Para colmo, como se había despertado del susto, aún conservaba bastante latente el 'efecto de la mañana'. De repente Akane se incorporó para levantarse y notó en su zona más íntima las duras consecuencias de ser un hombre, por lo que rápidamente se apartó de Ranma reprochándole:

\- ** Pero ¿qué crees que haces pervertido?**

\- ** Ehh… esto** –titubeó Ranma –**¡no vayas a creer que es por ti!, nos pasa a todos los hombres cuando despertamos, y dado que tú me has despertado de repente con esos gritos de gorila, y te has echado sobre mí, ¡pues no ha dado tiempo a que la cosa se calmase! **

Akane volvío a mirar esa zona en concreto que resaltaba en el pantalón del pijama de Ranma.

\- ** Y ¿por qué no baja aun?... No eres más que un pervertido.**

\- **A ver si te crees que esto es instantáneo, ya te he dicho que no es por ti… ¡así que no te hagas ilusiones!** –contraatacó Ranma, aunque lo cierto es que ella era la única razón de que siguiese totalmente empalmado, verla casi desnuda no ayudaría a ningún hombre a acabar con una erección.

Para calmar un poco las cosas, dejó a una extrañamente pensativa Akane en la habitación y se fue al baño a la caza del ratón.

A media mañana salieron de la habitación, aburridos y decididos a indagar por el pueblo y los bosques de los alrededores. Pasaron todo el día saludando a ancianitos y recorriendo casas abandonadas y angostos bosques. Akane apenas había pronunciado palabra desde la discusión de esa mañana, se la veía taciturna y pensativa. Estaba claro que había algo que no se le iba de la cabeza.

\- ** ¿Qué te ocurre Akane?** –preguntó Ranma una vez llegaron a la posada.

\- **No es nada Ranma, no me apetece hablar. Me voy a acostar** –dijo al sentir el frío que hacía en el cuarto. Con lo poco que había que hacer, en la cama bajo las mantas estaría más cómoda.

\- **Lo que tú digas, pero está claro que te pasa algo, no has dicho nada desde esta mañana y tampoco es que discutiésemos tan fuerte para que aún te dure.**

Tras esas palabras, Ranma se tumbó sobre la alfombra e intentó dormir en vano. La noche era mucho más fresca que la anterior, y la posada obviamente carecía de calefacción. Pasaron un par de horas y Akane sobre la cama, aun despierta, oyó como Ranma tiritaba del frío. No podía ser tan malo si le ofrecía un lado de la cama, era suficiente grande, pondría la almohada en medio y no había necesidad ni de rozarse- pensó.

\- **Oye Ranma, ¿estás despierto?** –preguntó.

\- **Sí, ¿qué quieres?** –respondió huraño Ranma.

\- **Pues, estaba pensando… que si tienes mucho frío… No es que yo quiera ni nada… solo que bueno, la cama es grande… puedes dormir aquí, aunque como se te ocurra acercarte a mí te prometo que volveré a sacar el mazo.**

\- **Ya… ni que a mí me apeteciese acercarme** –dijo Ranma incapaz de no contestarle, y tras esa respuesta se metió en la cama lo más alejado posible de ella. – **Esto Akane… ¿sigues aún preocupada por lo que sea que te pasara antes?**

\- ** Ranma, ya te dije que no voy a hablar de eso contigo** –contestó Akane cansada del tema.

\- **Venga Akane…** -prosiguió Ranma paciente y preocupado-** no puede ser tan malo, tal vez entre los dos demos con la solución, no puede ser nada que yo te haya hecho, si hay algo que te preocupa lo arreglamos y ya está, tenemos que pasar un mes atrapados aquí, mejor no andar preocupados por nada, para una vez que parece no haber demasiados locos alrededor. **

A Akane le enterneció su preocupación, tal vez pudiese comentarle un poco por encima, pero tenía miedo de que él se riese de ella o considerase su preocupación poco probable.

\- ** Bueno lo cierto es que…** -intentó decir Akane –**es con respecto a lo de esta mañana… Ehh… yo no… ehh** –titubeó –**no sé muy bien cómo funciona eso**\- dijo lanzando una mirada de soslayo a la zona intima de Ranma protagonista de esa mañana.

\- ** Ehh…** \- contestó Ranma sonrojado – **No entiendo bien que quieres decir Akane… esto… ¿a qué te refieres con lo de cómo funciona?**

\- **Bueno ya sabes… eso… Yo… realmente… esto… no sé si es posible… tal vez sea culpa mía… no parece probable…** -divagaba Akane sin atreverse a terminar ninguna de sus frases.

\- **Akane, no comprendo nada, que no es probable ¿el qué? ¿culpa tuya qué? No entiendo nada…**

\- **Pues… no sé si… alguna día tal vez tengamos un problema… porque realmente… ¿y si…?** –suspiró Akane derrotada.

\- **¿y si qué?** –volvió a preguntar el chico aun mas confundido.

\- **Pues… ¿y si eso no cabe dentro de mí, ehh? Es decir, eso parecía grande y duro, y yo realmente no sé si algo de ese tamaño pueda entrar en mi cuerpo, y ¿Qué pasaría si nunca puede? ¿Y si estoy mal hecha y no me cabe?** –soltó por fin Akane atropelladamente haciendo que Ranma entrase momentáneamente en shock por lo que la chica estaba considerando. Es decir, realmente estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de no poder mantener relaciones sexuales con él. A Ranma esa remota posibilidad se le antojó tan apetecible que notó como la erección se abría paso en sus pantalones.

Buenas, he corregido algunas faltas de puntuación del capítulo. Lo subí ayer por la noche a toda prisa, y hasta hoy no lo he releído y me he dado cuenta de los errores. Pido disculpas. A los que me habéis leído, gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo.


	2. Primeras sensaciones

El silencio reinó de repente en la habitación. Ranma, que aun estaba procesando la duda que su prometida le acababa de reconocer, se encontraba totalmente petrificado.

\- **¿Ranma?** –le llamó Akane preocupada - **ehh… tal vez no debería habértelo contado… No creas que soy una pervertida ni nada, ni que yo quiera hacer eso, es decir ahora, sólo es que… esto… a mi nunca nadie me ha explicado nada, y yo realmente no es que tenga mucha idea de cómo os funciona 'eso' a vosotros.** –terminó de confesar la chica.

Ranma comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco al escuchar de nuevo la sincera voz de Akane. Bueno… si ella se había atrevido a reconocer sus inquietudes, él debería poder responderle, o al menos intentarlo.

\- **Ehmm…** -comenzó Ranma bastante sonrojado –**no es que nuestra anatomía tenga mucha ciencia a decir verdad… Es… bueno… a veces… esto… ¡pfff! ¡Es realmente difícil contarte esto!** –añadió derrotado.

\- **¿Difícil?... Pensé que decías que no había mucha ciencia** –respondió ella.

\- **Emm… realmente lo difícil es atreverme a decírtelo, el funcionamiento es simple… Está bien, lo intentaré** –determinó al ver la cara de desilusión que ella puso. –V**erás lo cierto es que 'esto' va bastante por libre, es decir… a veces suele 'despertarse' cuando uno menos se lo espera, y otras veces lo hace como respuesta a un impulso, algo que me ha gustado sentir… no sé…**

\- **Y… ¿Cómo puedes controlar que se baje para que no se note?**

\- **Pues Akane, ese es precisamente el problema, no se baja así como así, siempre puedo tirarme un poco de agua fría, aunque eso suele ser bastante frustrante, o puedo… bueno nada…**

Akane, curiosa e inocente, aunque a la vez sintiéndose extrañamente excitada prosiguió con el interrogatorio. No sabía cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así.

\- **Has dicho algo antes que se 'despierta' con algo que te gusta sentir, ¿algo como qué? ¿Necesitas que alguien te toque? ¿Es algo que te hayan hecho tus demás prometidas?** –preguntó temerosa y a la vez enfadada por la posibilidad que acababa de considerar.

\- **¡No! ¡No Akane!** –se apresuró a responder el chico –¡**ellas nunca me han tocado!, no me refería a eso, no suele funcionar si ellas andan cerca la verdad… A ver… como explicarlo…** -de repente le vino a la cabeza la forma de hacérselo comprender, aunque se dejaría a si mismo en una posición bastante vulnerable… - **Emmm… mira Akane** –dijo destapándose y señalando el ahora visible bulto en sus pantalones. -**¿Ves? A eso me refiero, no nos hemos tocado, pero… ehmmm… supongo que a esta parte de mi cuerpo le excita mantener esta conversación contigo** –admitió muerto de vergüenza.

Akane sintió un agradable calor traspasarla por dentro al mirar esa parte de la anatomía de su prometido y en ese estado en concreto. ¿Qué habría querido decir con que le excitaba mantener esa conversación con ella? ¿su erección era el equivalente al calor que ella sentía por dentro? Decidida a averiguar más sobre el funcionamiento del sexo contrario reunió el valor y prosiguió:

\- ** ¿Tú crees que…?** –empezó a preguntar dubitativa –**es decir… ¿me dejarías… ehmm… pues… tocarlo solo un poco? por encima del pantalón me refiero…** -terminó ruborizándose más que en toda su vida.

Ranma a duras penas creía lo que Akane acababa de proponerle, tardó un poco en contestar, no porque no supiese la respuesta sino porque no podía aún asimilar la situación que estaba viviendo.

\- **No tienes que permitirlo si no quieres, es solo que bueno… tengo curiosidad. No quiero aprovecharme ni nada…**

\- **No es eso Akane** –respondió Ranma –e**s que lo que acabas de pedirme es algo difícil de asimilar** –reconoció. **Bueno supongo que puedes tocarlo si quieres** –aceptó incorporándose un poco y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero para quedar sentado en la cama.

\- **Está bien, solo un poco y… si te molesto me lo dices…**

Poco a poco Akane fue acercando su mano hacia la erección de Ranma, que él mismo debía admitir, nunca había sido tan potente como en ese momento. Al principio con un solo dedo, el índice empezó a recorrerla en toda su longitud. El chico apretó los puños y ahogó un profundo gemido justo en el momento en el que comenzó a sentir el tacto de su prometida en su parte más sensible. La chica continuó con su exploración hasta llegar al límite del pene de Ranma, el cual empezó a tantear con un solo dedo, como queriendo descubrir el aspecto de esa parte en concreto. Mientras tanto la respiración del chico se volvía cada vez más agitada y su mirada, completamente fija en los movimientos de la mano de Akane, se tornaba empañada a causa de la contención que intentaba mantener.

\- ** ¡AHH!, ¡por dios Akane!** –no pudo evitar gemir justo en el momento en el que ella rodeo su miembro con su mano para examinar su grosor.

\- **¿Qué pasa Ranma, te he hecho daño?** –se asustó la chica soltándolo rápidamente.

\- **No… no es eso** –consiguió decir entrecortadamente- e**s que, es difícil… ehh… estoy muy excitado Akane, más que nunca en toda mi vida, y es bastante difícil contenerse.** –admitió casi sin vergüenza a causa de su excitación.

\- ** ¿Sientes eso solo porque te toque un poquito?** –preguntó cohibida, aunque orgullosa.

\- **Akane, no es nada raro. Tú imagina que yo te acariciase entre las piernas como tu lo estás haciendo conmigo, imagina eso cuando nunca antes has sentido la mano de otra persona en esa zona ¿cómo crees que te sentirías?** –expuso el chico intentando razonar.

Akane sintió una fuerte palpitación en sus partes íntimas con tan solo imaginarse esa situación ¿Cómo le haría sentir? ¿Comprendería mejor lo que su prometido le intentaba explicar?

\- **Hazlo** –soltó de repente.

\- **¿Ehn? ¿Hacer el qué?** –contestó él.

\- **Tócame, como yo he hecho contigo, por encima del pantalón, quiero saber exactamente a qué te refieres** –dijo decididamente abriendo lentamente sus piernas para permitirle a Ranma un acceso más fácil a su intimidad.


	3. Exploraciones

\- **Pe… pee… pero Akane…** -balbuceó Ranma. Definitivamente se encontraba en la situación más subrealista de su vida. - **¿En serio quieres que lo haga? ¡Luego no vayas a llamarme pervertido! Recuerda que ha sido idea tuya.**

\- **Yo… ehh... sólo siento curiosidad, y bueno… no se me ocurre nadie más con quien pueda aclarar estas dudas.**

\- ** ¡¿Cómo?!** –se alarmó el chico – **¡No vayas a preguntarle a ningún otro!... quiero decir no es necesario que seas curiosa con nadie más** –respondió celoso.

\- **Entonces… ¿lo harás?** –demandó Akane complacida por su repentino ataque de celos.

\- ** Esto… si… bueno… pero ¿ahora?**

\- **Si… si no te importa claro…**

\- **Si, digo ¡no!, no me importa** –dijo el chico bastante conmocionado.

Lentamente, y bastante intimidado por la situación, Ranma fue acercando su mano a la intimidad de Akane. Posó suavemente la yema de su dedo índice entre las piernas de ella y Akane tembló a causa del cosquilleo que la recorrió entera. Con delicadeza, la caricia de Ranma fue ganando confianza y posó su palma completamente sobre la chica. No podía adivinar con demasiada exactitud cómo sería cada zona que palpaba, ya que el pantalón del pijama y su ropa interior eran capas demasiado gruesas para su gusto.

Akane, por otra parte, se encontraba perdida en las sensaciones que la recorrían, sin apenas darse cuenta se había recostado en el cabecero de la cama y gemía suavemente. Ranma, al verla tan expuesta y entregada, y animado por su estado de excitación propio preguntó con algo de aprensión:

\- **Akane… ¿crees que estaría bien si te bajases los pantalones un poco?, solo los pantalones… Es decir, no puedo distinguir bien lo que toco y tampoco es que yo tenga demasiado claro donde palpar.**

\- **Ahmm…** -gimió la chica muy excitada –**ehh si, tal vez pueda bajármelo, solo por probar** –añadió intentando ocultar lo muchísimo que le gustaba sentir las manos de su prometido sobre ella.

Dicho esto se levantó de la cama para quitarse los pantalones del pijama, pero Ranma la detuvo:

\- **Espera, deja que lo haga yo.**

\- **De acuerdo, pero… ¡solo los pantalones!** –añadió

Tras haber obtenido el permiso de su prometida, Ranma se movió para quedar sentado en la cama delante de Akane, que esperaba de pie frente a él. 'Tal vez pueda hacer que se sienta tan excitada como yo' –pensó. Y, con esa intención, antes de bajarle el pantalón colocó su mano entre las piernas de ella y volvió a acariciar, en esta ocasión más firmemente su intimidad. Akane comenzó a respirar de forma más precipitada y a gemir más fuertemente. 'Parece que le está gustando' –pensó Ranma complacido sin abandonar su labor.

\- **Ahhh!... mmmm ahh! Ranma…**–gimió Akane.

\- **Shhh! Lo sé…** -la tranquilizaba el chico hablándole con voz ronca – **sé cómo te sientes, ¿entiendes ahora cómo me estaba sintiendo mientras tú me tocabas?**

\- **Sssi** -balbuceó ella.

Poco a poco Ranma fue retirando las manos de entre sus piernas para dirigirlas a la cinturilla del pantalón y bajárselo lentamente. Una vez se hubo desecho de él la condujo de nuevo hacia la cama.

\- **Vuelve a sentarte si quieres** –le dijo, y ella, obediente y deseosa de más caricias lo hizo. – **abre las piernas como antes si te apetece que siga acariciándote un poco más.**

\- **Si… un poco más, sólo para ver cómo se siente** –puso ella de excusa.

Entonces Ranma llevó la mano de nuevo a la intimidad de Akane y comenzó a frotar por encima de la braguita. Ahora si podía distinguir las pliegues de si cuerpo, e incluso parecía notar lo que imaginaba sería su clítoris bastante inflamado a causa de la excitación. Lo que realmente el chico no esperaba era la humedad que sintió en ella y que le calaba la ropa interior. Al darse cuenta de este hecho su pene le dio un vuelco, y se puso más duro de lo que ya estaba.

\- **Ahh! Ahh!** –gemía Akane desinhibidamente –**creo que empiezo a entender a lo que te referías con estar excitado.**

\- **Akane, dame tu mano** –pidió Ranma tomandole una de sus pequeñas manos y dirigiéndola al centro de su propia intimidad -**¿notas esa humedad? ¿ves lo humeda que te pones si te excitas?**

\- **Ssi** – susurró ella.

\- ** Pues, creo… que gracias a eso… mi pene, por muy grande y duro que se ponga, podría resbalar dentro de ti sin oposición. **


	4. Intensidad

Akane no fue capaz de contestar a eso, simplemente se encontraba como en otro mundo. Sentía como si fuese otra persona, como si pudiese salir de su cuerpo y verse desde arriba, con la mirada perdida en las manos de Ranma que seguían acariciándola sobre las braguitas.

Por la parte que le tocaba, el chico estaba casi enloquecido. Poco a poco iba atreviéndose a dar un paso más, y antes siquiera de darse cuenta; el mismo había metido la mano por dentro de la ropa interior de su prometida para tocarla ahora directamente. Akane miró febril como la mano de Ranma se deslizaba por dentro de sus bragas, la situación le estaba resultando tan sumamente abrumadora que no quiso detenerle, tenía demasiada curiosidad y se sentía demasiado excitada como para hacerlo.

\- ** ¡Ahh…!** –gimió al notar como las yemas de los dedos índice y corazón de su prometido jugaban con su clítoris.

\- ** Quiero probar algo Akane** –le pidió sin parar de tocarla rítmicamente.

\- **Mmmmm…** -balbuceó ella incapaz de pronunciar nada más.

\- **¿Akane?... ¿te apetece probar…?** –y sin acabar la pregunta dirigió su dedo corazón a su abertura, a la zona de donde salía la humedad dejando intuir para lo que estaba pidiendo permiso.

\- ** ¡Ahh! Aaahh… ¡Sí!** –volvió a gemir ella.

Con cuidado Ranma procedió a introducir su dedo corazón dentro de su prometida. Apenas noto oposición, las paredes de su vagina se adaptaban a su dedo y vibraban de placer. Akane, con la mirada empañada, le miraba ahora directamente a la cara, aunque con la vista algo perdida en el infinito. Se sentía completamente a su merced, le estaba encantando el experimento y la forma en la que el chico probaba con su cuerpo. Ranma, al verla tan entregada se propuso provocarle un intenso orgasmo, estaba también muy excitado y no pensaba con fluidez, solo quería darle placer y obtener el suyo a cambio; y verla en ese estado era placer más que suficiente, para su vista al menos. Para obtener su objetivo comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo corazón de su intimidad mientras que con el dedo pulgar no paraba de frotarle el clítoris cada vez más rápidamente. En esos momentos Akane ya no gemía, sino que lloriqueaba de placer, de su boca salían ruiditos ininteligibles y gemidos guturales. Se estaba literalmente volviendo loca.

\- **Mmnnn… ahhh… mmm… uhh** –pronunciaba sin ser apenas consciente de ello y sin dejar de mirar a Ranma, quien ahora le correspondía la mirada para no perderse la expresión de su cara al llegar al orgasmo.

\- ** ¿Quieres que pare?** –preguntó con maldad, conociendo de antemano la respuesta. No pudo evitar sentirse poderoso por haberla llevado a ese estado.

\- ** ¡No! Mmmm… ahh… sigue por favor… no pares… ¡ahhhahhh!**

Ranma continuó moviendo sus dedos de forma más enérgica hasta que notó como las paredes de Akane se contraían y su cuerpo su ponía rígido y espasmódico.

**-Oohh! Dios! Ahhh ¿Qué es esta sensación mmm…? Ahhh! ¿Qué me está pasando? Ahhh! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** –gritó Akane mientras se corría y perdía casi la conciencia.

Unos treinta segundos después volvío en sí misma y miró a Ranma que la observaba sonriente a su lado en la cama.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?** –preguntó ahora algo avergonzada y mucho más relajada.

**\- Creo... que has tenido un orgasmo, y de los buenos.**

**-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si solo estábamos probando!**

**-Sí, y tú has probado un maravilloso orgasmo** –contestó burlón y desinhibido dado que el continuaba sumamente excitado.

**-Pee… pero ¿cómo ha sido posible?**

**\- Obvio Akane, te he masturbado… No ha estado mal para ser la primera vez que lo he hecho, ¿no?** –dijo arrogante.

**\- No, tú no me has…** -intentaba decir muy ruborizada- t**u no me has mast… no** –se negaba a creer haber llegado tan lejos.

Ranma con el subidón de adrenalina aun en pleno auge se acercó a ella y le susurro cerca del oído:

\- **¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo llamas entonces a cuando, literalmente, te he metido este dedo en el coño y he frotado este otro justo por esta zona?** –preguntó tocándole el clítoris sobre la empapada braguita aprovechando su estado de shock.

\- **Ahh! Mmm** –volvió a gemir al oír esas palabras y sentir el leve roce en esa parte tan sensible.

\- **¿Qué pasa Akane, quieres más?** –preguntó complacido – **Porque yo encantado de seguir satisfaciendo tu curiosidad, pero lo que realmente me gustaría ahora mismo es que…** -dijo tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre su durísimo miembro- **satisficiésemos ahora la mía.**

* * *

Hola, gracias a todos por seguir la historia.

Hago los capítulos cortitos porque así me resulta más fácil continuarlos. Tengo ahora muy poco tiempo libre y mientras que espero en los sitios y guardo colas se fragua la historia en mi mente y cuando tengo un ratito lo convierto en palabras en casa. Me cuesta menos actualizar de ese modo. Además, lo importante es dejas con ganas de más, siempre me ha gustado la sensación de entrar y descubrir un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por vuestro reviews, me animan mucho a seguir la historia.


	5. Eyaculación

Akane se quedó quieta, mirando su mano, donde Ranma la había colocado; posada sobre el bulto de sus pantalones. Sintió una gran inquietud por descubrir si ella podía provocarle a él la misma sensación que él le acababa de proporcionar. Tener ese control sobre una persona, hacer que tiemble de la forma en que ella había temblado minutos atrás… le resultaba sobrecogedor.

Poco a poco Akane comenzó a mover la mano a lo largo de todo el miembro de su prometido.

\- **Ahmmmm!** –gimió él.

\- ** Ranma, no sería mejor si…** -añadió ella – **no se… ¿podrías…?** –preguntó tocando la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama.

\- **¿Quitarme los pantalones?**

\- ** Ssi… sería más cómodo, así no noto nada de lo que toco.**

Ranma se levantó y se bajo los pantalones quedándose en calzoncillos. Sobre ellos se distinguía un enorme bulto cuyo extremo sobresalía ligeramente por la parte de arriba.

\- ** Y esto ¿por qué está medio fuera?** –preguntó Akane inocente rozándole el capullo con la yema de sus dedos.

\- ** Ahhnn** –volvió a gemir el al notar su tacto en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo – **mmmm normalmente no está así… ya te dije que estoy muy… esto… excitado, nunca creo haberla tenido tan dura.** – consiguió terminar, no sin trabajo, Ranma.

Akane, sintiendo una mezcla entre curiosidad y rubor, quiso probar a tocar el miembro de su prometido sin tela de por medio. Para ello metió la mano por debajo de los calzoncillos del chico y palpó su pene de arriba a abajo. En su afán de descubrimiento acarició suavemente sus testículos, temiendo hacerle daño. Lo hacía todo tan suave que estaba volviendo totalmente loco a Ranma, quien se retorcía y respiraba con gran intensidad.

\- **Akanee… por favor, ¡hazlo ya!** – rogó con voz seca y ronca.

\- **¿Hacer el qué?** – preguntó la chica confusa sin dejar de acariciarle.

\- **Mastúrbame por favor…**

\- **Pee... pero… ¿no lo estoy haciendo ya? **

\- **No exactamente** – dijo tomando la mano de la chica para indicarle como debía hacerlo – **tienes que agarrarlo así, y después mover la mano así** –prosiguió para conseguir mostrarle como le gustaba.

\- **¿Y la muevo todo el rato?** –preguntó haciéndolo.

\- **¡Ahh!... mmm si… tan rápido como puedas.**

Akane empezó a hacer los movimientos tal y como Ranma le había pedido, era un movimiento muy básico y repetitivo pero a él parecía gustarle. Poco a poco, la chica notó como su mano se mojaba con un poco de líquido preseminal y preguntó:

\- **Esto… ¿esto es ya eso?**

\- **Ahhhh AHHH…** -gemía Ranma – **No, aun no… significa que está disfrutando con la forma en que la meneas. No paresss… AHH! Mmmm aprovéchalo para que resbale mejor.**

Y eso hizo, continuó su labor más rápida y fluidamente hasta que vio como la respitación de Ranma pasaba a hacerse mucho más escandalosa.

\- ** ¡Ahh… AHHHHHH! Joder SII!** –se corrió el chico eyaculando abundantemente en la mano de su prometida.

Cuando recuperó un poco la noción del tiempo y el espacio miró a Akane, que miraba confusa y algo asustada el semen recién derramado en su mano.

\- **Eso, si es eso…** -dijo él –**ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, no es lo mismo si me lo hago yo mismo, es decir, se siente muy diferente.** –reconoció intentando hacerla reaccionar.

\- ** Peero… pero tú, ¿tú haces esto solo? ¡Pervertido!**

\- ** ¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Y no soy ningún pervertido! ¿No querías averiguar cómo funcionamos los hombres? ¡Pues todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando! ¡TODOS! Ahora no vayas a negar que te ha encantado correrte como lo has hecho… ¡Seguro que aún tienes las bragas empapadas de lo mucho que has disfrutado! Tu cuerpo te delata. Y dime** –añadió –**una vez sabiendo lo que se siente cuando te estás corriendo, ¿no querrías repetirlo de vez en cuando? Si no sabes cómo masturbarte yo puedo enseñarte, creo que lo hice bien, o puedo hacértelo yo mismo si lo necesitas…** \- dijo llevando de nuevo su mano a la intimidad femenina y acariciándola insinuante con un par de dedos sobre la braguita.

\- ** No! No, déjame!**–Gritó Akane consternada por lo que habían hecho, lo que había sentido, por sentir aun su vagina tan mojada, por su mano llena de semen, y por la bomba que acababa de soltarle Ranma. Ella solo había tenido curiosidad, una sana curiosidad, pero la situación se le había ido de las manos. Por ello, sin decir nada más se levantó y huyó al baño dejando a un Ranma confuso en la habitación.

* * *

Buenas, gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir la historia. Tardé un poco en continuarla porque no suelo forzar a las ideas para que salgan de mi mente, simplemente espero a que se me ocurran y ya. El próximo capítulo en cuanto vuelva a tener otro asalto de creatividad. Abrazos.


	6. Reflexiones matutinas

Cuando Akane volvió del baño aseada se encontró con un Ranma dormido que le daba la espalda en la cama que iban a compartir. Por miedo a tener que volver a enfrentarse a lo que había hecho no le despertó para echarle de la cama sino que se acostó al otro lado lo más lejos de él.

La noche trascurrió sin más incidentes. La chica fue la primera en despertar y quiso dar un paseo por los destartalados jardines de la linde trasera de la posada para pensar un poco antes del desayuno. Para que su prometido no pensase que había huido le dejó una nota sobre la mesilla antes de salir.

Los jardines, si se podían llamar así, estaban llenos de gran vegetación y eran bastante extensos, aunque parecían no haber sido cuidados nunca debido a la cantidad de vegetación que podía volverse laberíntica. Akane se adentró por un pequeño sendero hasta llegar a una zona con mullida hierba donde pudo sentarse, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un sauce llorón.

_¿Qué nos pasó anoche?_ –se preguntó a sí misma_. No pensaba llegar tan lejos, ¿y si Ranma piensa que soy una chica fácil? Realmente me sentí muy bien, no era consciente de lo que me estaba haciendo, solo de lo mucho que le gustaba a mi…_ -pensó mirándose su intimidad. _¿Y tú, por qué te ensuciaste tanto? _–preguntó a su propia vagina, como intentando averiguar cómo había llegado a estar en ese estado. Poco a poco, sin realmente pretenderlo empezó a recordar la forma en que los dedos de Ranma se frotaban contra su clítoris, el anhelo que sentía un poco más abajo mientras lo hacía, y lo completa que se sintió cuando noto el dedo masculino dentro de ella. Notó la sensación ya familiar del comienzo de la excitación y ese cosquilleo en su parte más intima. _¡Ohh, no! ¿Otra vez? – _se preguntó a sí misma. Y sin apenas reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó la falda, corrió las braguitas a un lado y observó su vagina curiosa. –_A ver, ¿qué hay de diferente en ti, porque nos pasa esto? A simple vista parece la de siempre… _\- tras este pensamiento se llevó un dedo y palpó de abajo a arriba la rajita percatándose de la humedad que la había empezado a cubrir. –_Mmmm… eso ha sido agradable_ –dijo para sí misma tras la pequeña caricia. Poco a poco, mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie podía verla, volvió a acariciarse el clítoris tal y como Ranma se lo hizo la noche anterior.

\- **Ahhhmmm** –gimió bajito.

Continuó con la exploración y empezó a restregarse los dedos más fervientemente, estaba sintiendo volver la locura de anoche.

\- ** Sssii… ammm… ohh** –continuaba sin armar jaleo.

Le gustaban esas caricias, pero se dio cuenta que no contaba con el factor sorpresa que suponía el hecho de sentir que Ranma se lo hiciese, ella sabía donde iba a poner el dedo antes de hacerlo. Con Ranma, además sentía más excitación al imaginarse a él disfrutando con el acto. No obstante, no paró. Dirigió lentamente un dedo al centro de su excitación y lo introdujo de golpe en un intento de calmas la necesidad que estaba sintiendo. Totalmente desinhibida al creerse sola comenzó a moverlo rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella. Se encontraba totalmente desatada realizándose ese acto tan carnal…

\- **Ahhmm, ssi…** -gimió un poco más fuerte. Y continuó masturbándose sin dejar de mirar como su dedo aparecía y desaparecía entre sus labios ahora más inflamados y brillantes.

Poco tiempo antes de esto, Ranma despertó solo en la habitación y encontró la nota de Akane que decía:

"He ido a pasear al jardín trasero,

Akane."

El chico, queriendo solucionar las cosas, salió en su busca. Le había gustado lo que habían hecho, no creía que fuese malo experimentar, pero sólo si lo hacían entre los dos. Tal vez Akane no quisiese repetirlo, tal vez se había dejado llevar demasiado, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que hizo. Estaba decidido a hacerla comprender que él no tenía intención de hacerle nada que no quisiese, pero que estaba dispuesto a probar cada cosa que a ella le apeteciese.

Y en eso pensaba cuando escuchó unos gemidos. Se asustó al no saber si la chica estaba en peligro y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venían. No pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos cuando encontró a la chica. Akane, sentada baja un árbol, abierta de piernas y masturbándose como una loca.

\- **Ahh… sii… ¿Por qué no llego…?** –de preguntó a sí misma en alto.

\- **¿Akane?** –dijo Ranma algo cohibido y muy muy sorprendido.

La chica al darse cuenta de la presencia de su prometido sacó rápidamente el dedo de su interior y se tapó.

\- **Yo… ehh esto… yo… no es lo que parece… yo… **-balbuceó.

\- **Akane… tú… tú te estabas… mast… digo… tenias un dedo ahí dentro.**

\- **Yo…** -intentó excusarse la chica.

\- **Tu, esto… ¿estás…? Ya sabes… ¿excitada?**

\- **Bue…no… tal vez, yo… recordé lo de anoche y quería saber por qué esto reaccionó así, y no sé que me ocurre. Necesito… no sé…**

\- **No entiendo, lo que decías… antes cuando… ya sabes… ¿no llegas donde? ¿Intentabas correrte?** –dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose al lado.

\- **Yo… no creas que soy una pervertida… Es mi… mi… ya sabes… He sentido que… bueno palpitaba y se mojaba… y he querido verlo… y bueno… ¡YO NO SOY ASI, NO PIENSES QUE SOY UNA CHICA FACIL! No sé por qué me pasa esto!** –admitió Akane derrotada.

**\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Crees que voy a pensar eso de ti? ¡Lo que hagamos es cosa nuestra y si necesitas cualquier cosa o tienes curiosidad debes contar conmigo para solucionarlo! ¡Es mi trabajo como tu prometido!** –dijo totalmente convencido. **Y ahora vamos a solucionar el problema más inmediato** –añadió totalmente decidido llevando su mano a la intimidad de Akane para comenzar a acariciarla.

\- **Pee… pero Ranma… Yo…** -dijo ella en estado de shock al verlo tan decidido.

\- **Shhh calla y disfruta… Ya verás que ahora si llegas** –le respondió metiéndole el dedo corazón hasta lo más profundo y moviéndolo sin piedad.

\- ** Ahhh… AHH …** -comenzó a gemir de nuevo.

\- ** ¿Mejor ahora? Creo que tu dedito es demasiado estrecho, y por eso necesitabas algo más. La próxima vez prueba a meter dos. –dijo susurrándole al oído y completamente excitado ya. ¿Quieres que yo lo intente?**

\- **Ahhh… AHHH** –gemía cada vez más fuerte.

\- **Respóndeme Akane, no haré nada más de lo que ya he hecho sin que me lo pidas.** –añadió para asegurarse de que ella realmente lo deseaba.

\- **Sssi…**

**\- Si ¿Qué?**

**\- Ahh… Si, méteme dos.**

Ranma empezó a meter poco a poco el segundo dedo manteniéndolo justo en la entrada mientras le susurraba excitado:

\- **A ver… para que me quede claro…** -dijo mordaz y jodidamente cachondo -**¿Quieres que te meta dos dedos dentro del coño y te masturbe hasta que te corras?**

\- ** AHHAHH…** -gritó Akane a cien tras oírle susurrar esas palabras. **–Sii, por favor.**

\- **¡Por supuesto que sí!** –añadió metiéndole los dos dedos hasta lo más profundo. Los movió sin descanso dentro de ella utilizando su mando izquierda para acariciarle el clítoris como sabía que le gustaba.

\- **AHHH AHHHH SIII AHHHHHHHH **

\- ** Ohh! Sí Akane, me encanta verte así… ¡córrete!**

\- **AHHH AHHHHHH SIIIIIII** –se corrió ella cerrando los ojos para absorber todas las sensaciones.

**\- Ohh Dios Akane, estoy completamente seguro de que mi polla te cabría sin problemas.**

* * *

Buenas, siento el retraso en este capítulo. Mi vida personal es un poco caótica ahora y por eso he tardado en actualizar. Saludos.


	7. Frente al espejo

Antes que nada siento haberme retrasado tanto tiempo, llevo un año viajando por el mundo y he dejado todos mis proyectos estancados este tiempo. Continúo ahora, no sé cuando podré ir actualizando, espero no tardar demasiado.

Advierto que este capítulo contiene vocabulario no apto para menores.

Un saludo

* * *

Ranma observó como Akane se recuperaba del nuevo orgasmo y le miraba algo confusa. Él había dicho la última frase sin pensar, dejando actuar a su excitación más que a él mismo. Sin embargo, no queriendo asustarla al ir demasiado deprisa extrajo suavemente los dedos de dentro de ella y se los limpió en la mullida hierba de alrededor.

\- ** ¿estás mejor?** – preguntó el chico algo cohibido.

\- **Esto… yo… si.**

\- **¿Te apetece que desayunemos, compremos algo para la merienda y hagamos una excursión por los bosques? Tal vez haya termas o lugares interesantes. Ya que estamos atrapados aquí, en medio de toda la nada.** – propuso Ranma para cambiar de tema e intentar que ella no pensase demasiado en lo que acababa de ocurrir. No quería que volviese a suceder lo de la noche anterior.

\- **Sí, claro** – respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente.

Desayunaron en silencio en el bar de la posada y compraron sándwiches y algo de fruta en una de las tiendecitas del pueblo.

Durante el paseo por el bosque, Akane, al no soportar más la tensión que se había creado después de la última vez que su prometido la masturbó intentó comenzar una conversación. Era absurdo negarse lo que había sentido mientras él la tocaba, y evitar hablar de ello, o fingir que no pensaba en ello era demasiado hipócrita y cobarde.

\- **Ranma,** -comenzó ella suavemente- **respecto a lo de esta mañana y lo de anoche… Yo… esto… ¿tú qué piensas?**

\- **¿Qué pienso acerca de qué exactamente? Se a lo que te refieres, pero no comprendo que es lo que quieres que diga Akane** – respondió el cauteloso.

\- **Quiero decir… no sé… a ti… mmmm Tu, es decir, ¿querrías que siguiésemos haciendo eso de vez en cuando?**

Si alguna vez en su vida Ranma se creyó desgraciado, después de lo que sintió al oír a Akane proponer eso, o al vislumbrar que ella realmente podía querer repetirlo a menudo se sintió el tipo más afortunado del planeta.

\- **Yo, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada… A mí, me encantaría repetirlo siempre que quieras.** – dijo parando de andar y acercándose lentamente a ella - **¿a ti no?** – susurró junto a su oído.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y ante esta sugerencia, Akane gimió suavemente en respuesta. Ranma se envalentonó y prosiguió.

\- **¿Te apetecería que te lo volviese a hacer ahora mismo?** – propuso excitado mientras la tomaba por la cintura con una mano y subía la otra lentamente por el muslo de la chica levantándole la falda…

A las ocho de la tarde una joven artista marcial entraba en la habitación del hostal algo fatigada, se dirigió directamente al baño a asearse un poco mientras su prometido encargaba la cena para ambos en el restaurante de la planta baja del edificio. Comenzó a desnudarse desabrochándose la camisa y bajándose la falda; sin poder evitarlo se miró al espejo siendo consciente de que no llevaba bragas y recordando la razón por la cual esa prenda había desaparecido. No podía creerse como había llegado a la conclusión de que eran un estorbo después de la tercera vez que Ranma la masturbó en el bosque ese día. Ciertamente las otras dos veces posteriores había sido más cómodo para él hacerlo, dado que ella se encontraba más accesible por esa zona. Pero ahora en el baño reflexionaba cómo podía haber llegado a ese extremo, no comprendía, se sonrojaba al recordarlo todo y se avergonzaba de que su prometido pudiese pensar que estaba volviéndose adicta. Ninguna de las veces en las que él la tocó hundiendo los dedos dentro de ella y meciéndolos a veces suavemente y otras salvajemente se había aliviado a él mismo. Akane se sentía egoísta por ello, pero él no lo había propuesto y ella era demasiado tímida para ofrecérselo.

Mientras mantenía esa lucha de recuerdos y pensamientos Akane observaba su intimidad, la notaba distinta a como siempre la había visto, sus labios externos estaban hinchados y dejaban ver los internos que brillaban aún a causa de la excitación provocada durante el último orgasmo. Para mala suerte de Akane, Ranma entraba justo en el momento en el cual ella se encontraba en plena exanimación de su vajina, pillándola de nuevo desprevenida en una situación muy embarazosa.

Disimulando Akane comenzó a bajar la pierna derecha de la banqueta donde la había subido para poder observarse mejor, pero Ranma la detuvo poniéndose a su espalda y mirándola a la cara a través del espejo.

\- **Está bien Akane** –le susurró al oído- **creo que este coñito goloso necesita un nuevo asalto antes de relajarse con una ducha**\- dijo introduciendo directamente un par de dedos en tu interior y dejando que ella viese como desaparecían a través del espejo.

\- **¿Sabes Akane?** –continuó Ranma pegando se erección a la cadera de la chica y susurrándole sin parar de mover los dedos- **Llevo todo el día jodidamente cachondo, no quiero presionarte, pero solo quería que supieses que en cuanto te corras voy a hacerme la paja más bestial de mi vida y bueno… tu puedes elegir entre varias opciones: puedes salir del baño y dejar que yo solo me la haga, puedes quedarte aquí y mirar cómo me doy placer y me corro, en cuyo caso preferiría que dejases que mirase tu coño glotón mientras lo hago; o puedes cogerme la polla y meneármela tú misma.**

Akane se corrió gloriosamente tras la disertación de Ranma, le había puesto mucho el lenguaje que había usado y las cosas que había propuesto que directamente le implicaban a ella. Se sintió osada cuando dijo:

\- **Creo que podría haber una cuarta opción…**


End file.
